


The Hardeen affair

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, From Sex to Love, M/M, Neither Cad or Obi-Wan are quite sure how they got here, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Things were never suppose to go this way, but when undercover, one adapts. Now Obi-Wan isn't sure how he got into this situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Rako sleeps on his stomach or his sides when he has a bed but he’s not a deep sleeper, he will wake at the drop of a hat or a tooth pick, Cad knows, he’s tested.

Rako prefers tea to coffee and has a fondness for sweeter things. Not that Cad cares.

Rako pretends to be tough and he is, there’s no doubt about it, but Rako also has a soft spot. Cad has seen him release insects out the windows when he thinks no ones watching. Cad certainly doesn’t think that’s cute. No bounty hunter is cute.

Rako is…

Cad narrowed his red eyes, watching the way Rako had his arms crossed over his chest, smiling faintly at whatever the Kyuzo bounty hunter was saying to him. The other gestured a bit, his fingers almost touching the humans chest, the gesture obvious in its intention.

The Duro bit down on his toothpick, breaking it before he spat it out and got up from where he was checking his gear, moving towards them both with narrowed eyes.

He grabbed Rako by the shoulder and dragged him away, ignoring the mans yelp.

“Bane! What the kriff!?” Hardeen yelped only to be ignored when the Duros dragged him away. He pushed the other around the corner and into the wall, glaring at the other as the human glared back. “You saved my life, I saved yours. Not Embo.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anyth-ah!” Rako cried out again but this time because Cad had jerked his head back and to the side and buried his fangs into the others neck. Iron rich blood instantly coated his mouth and Rako’s hands clenched themselves into the fabric of Cad’s shirt and coat, squirming against both Cad and the wall.

Cad dug his fangs in a bit harder in warning and felt the other slump with a low grunt, submitting even as the Duros pushed closer, kicking Rako’s feet apart and suiting his thigh between the others legs and held onto the others hips tightly.

Cad carefully pulled his teeth out of the neck and lapped carefully at the bleeding marks, listening to the hitch in Rako’s breath and feeling the way he clenched his hands into the fabric of his clothes yet remained slumped.

Interesting.

The human might lead while on the ground, was good at it too, but when it came to this aspect of his life…he didn’t seem to want to lead.

There was no way the other couldn’t just slam Bane to the ground if he honestly wanted to. Cad slowly pulled back eyeing the way the fang marks in Rako’s neck still bleed and the dark bite against the pale throat.

“What it has to do with anything Hardeen, is that you belong to me now. And I to you.” He growled, meeting the others slightly glazed eyes before going back to the others neck, taking more care not to puncture the skin anymore now that he had made his point.

Trapped to the wall, Obi-Wan made a dazed keening sound of confused arousal. Oh this was not going to be easy to explain.


	2. Alley whore moans

Pushing Rako hard against the wall, Cad pinned him, smirking when the human instantly slumped with his hands clenching into Cad’s shirt once again. ‘Its almost funny how easily he gives in.’ He thought to himself before giving the other a brief human kiss then going for the others neck again, biting down on the healing puncture wounds and breaking them open.

Rako hissed a bit, hands clenching before settling against the wall again as Cad worked a hand into the back of the others pants. “H-Hey…moving a bit quick?” He panted.

“Moving at an okay pace.” The bounty hunter grunted back, teasing the others pucker and chuckling at the sharp breath Rako took. “Didn’t know you were such a noble damsel Hardeen.”

“Well excuse me for…for…having standards.”

“Screw standards. Standards are for those who can afford them.” Cad smirked and ran his thigh against the humans groin. “Beside, you feel plenty ready for it here.” He leered a bit as Rako moaned. Eval was right, humans were squishy, but it was a fun sort of squishy, warm and soft. Added benefits, no concern about ‘accidentally’ fertilizing someones eggs when the species weren’t the same.

And the few traces of hair he could find were fascinating. It wasn’t like fur, Cad knew what fur felt like, human hair were different, softer, not made to protect as much as fur was. It almost made him want to demand that Rako grow his hair out so he could see how it would look.

Thoughts for another date. At the moment he was busy, one hand slowly stroking the little pink entrance and his other working the others clothes loose, teeth and tongue working away at the mans neck with his thigh firmly placed against the others groin, Rako rocking back and forth with low grunts and even something Cad would call mewls under his breath.

Mentally Cad tried to remember what counted as erogenous zones in humans but gave up mid way and stuck with what he did know, moving onto the others shoulder and latching onto the area between neck and shoulder with his teeth, digging in another bite scar. Rako gave a cry and jerked a bit, shuddering before pressing one hand against his mouth, biting down on the glove.

No. No that wouldn’t do.

Cad had quite come to enjoy the noises the other made rather quickly. He tugged back from the wall and pushed the other towards the crates. “Lean over.”

Hardeen hesitated for just a bit before doing it. “You better have lube.”

“Don’t ya worry princess. I aint going dry.” Cad snorted before grabbing the others belt and undoing it properly, sliding Rako’s pants down, searching his own belt for the little tube of cream he had picked up before they boarded the ship to Naboo.

He slicked his fingers and then let one go back to teasing the pucker between the others cheeks, hearing Rako hiss from the sensation. “Cold…”

“It will warm up.” The Duros almost teased and worked his finger in steadily until it was buried inside the other, a second following steadily. The other bounty hunters breath hitched and then Hardeen buried his face in his hands, once again biting the back of his glove.

No, that would not DO!

Cad narrowed his eyes and started to move his fingers, looking for that spot he knew humans were suppose to have, somewhere…around…

Rako gave a sharp cry of a moan, giving a sharp spasm and clenching around the fingers inside him, his hands scrambling to cling onto the crate instead.

“Well well well, I had no idea you could moan like an alley whore Hardeen.” Cad leered and pressed that spot again to get the same loud reaction. “If I knew humans were this fun…or are you just responsive?”

“Shut…up.” Hardeen gasped out, spreading his legs for a better stance and grip of the box. “And…get to…to it.”

“You know the others can most likely hear you right?” Cad continued while stretching the other, pressing in a third finger before long.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at that thought before Cad brushed his prostate again and swept that thought away. He really didn’t want to think to much anyhow, those fingers were doing something really nice and he just wanted to not think about anything other then that for a long while.

And then Cad removed his fingers and replaced it with something thicker.

“Oh kark!” Obi-Wan pressed his cheek against the crate lid, shuddering hard as Cad pressed in until he bottomed out and after that Obi-Wan honestly couldn’t think at all at the slow push and pull the other set up, not going any faster or harder then he could accommodate.

Honestly, the Jedi had expected a lot rougher treatment from the bounty hunter but Cad was surprisingly careful and Obi-Wan was losing his damn mind because he needed harder!

“Mmmn!”

“Yeah Hardeen?” Cad smirked, fingers digging into the others hips.

“Kriffing…harder!”

“If you beg nicely I might.” Cad slowed down even more and Hardeen gave an aggravated, breathless moan.

“Oh for…PLEASE?” Hardeen keened and Cad froze a millisecond before driving into the man hard and fast, the sound of flesh smacking against each other sounding through the cargo room.

Rako Hardeen could beg and it sounded quite nice to Cad.

Convincing the other to work with him after this gig could be a thing. Later, once he wasn’t buried dick deep in the other. He slipped a hand under the others hip and grasped Rako’s erection, giving it a firm stroke while thrusting deep, chuckling huskily when the other thrust back and forth between the sensations.

It didn’t take long for the human to go tight and cry out underneath Cad and then go tense, cumming over Cad’s hand and against the crate before the muscles dragged Cad over too, the Duros growling deeply in his chest.

()()()

“Keep an eye on Hardeen. There’s something about him that I don’t trust.” Dooku kept his eyes on Hardeen’s back as his holo flickered showing the person underneath it.

“Don’t worry, I’m keeping my eye on all of them.” Cad offered, hiding a small smirk. He’d keep an extra eye on Rako though. Man was bound to be sore after all.

Dooku gave a low snort as if he sensed the others thoughts. “Indeed.”


	3. Under disguise

Its Kenobi, of course its kriffing Kenobi. A Jedi masquerading as a bounty hunter to catch them all. A Jedi who let insects out of windows and enjoyed sweets, who worked together instead of against everyone, tried to get everyone out of the box alive instead of taking advantage.

Cad snarled even as he was led away, glancing back at the man as he talked to the other Jedi, Rak-Kenobi tilting his head a bit.

The hint of a bruise peeked up above the collar.

Cad’s claiming bite on the others throat. Oh kriffing wonderful, jail was going to be so fun when that came out. If it came out that was.

Then again…the memory of the Jedi beneath him, begging, moaning…well he’d have the memories at least, the way the Jedi’s back arched, low mewling groans attempted muffled against the back of a glove and a sheath of heat around him. Oh he’d have the memories to keep him warm.

()()()

“Are you sure you’re ready to return to the field.” Anakin eyed the other closely, frowning a bit, trying not to feel bitter betrayal as he thought about how the other had lied, how he had convinced everyone he was dead.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over the short buzz on his head and then over the stubble’s. “I am quite sure Anakin. I need to be working, not hanging around in the temple while others pick up my slack.” The man smiled warmly at him and Anakin forced a smile back.

So they disembarked, Obi-Wan moving a bit gingerly then he usually did and Anakin shoved away his irritation for worry. “Did you even go to the healers?”

“I was not injured Anakin, really. Once they removed Hardeen’s identity from me, all was good.” The copper haired man argued in turn, pretending not to notice their troopers watching him closely. He knew he had hurt everyone quite a bit.

But killing a Jedi had been the best route available to them!

And Obi-Wan knew Anakin was fond of the Chancellor, the idea of someone else Anakin cared for dying when Obi-Wan could stop it…no, no it didn’t bear thinking about. He wouldn’t let another incident like with Anakin’s mother happen.

That was why he turned a blind eye to Padme and Anakin’s rather obvious affection, the warmth in their eyes for each other.

Once the war was over and Anakin was no longer needed…

That thought hurt. Because Anakin would leave, he loved being a Jedi but he loved Padme more. He could not have both.

And Obi-Wan would have to really let go of the other man. After all, what did Obi-Wan have to offer compared to Padme and the love they shared.

For a moment he thought about Satine, about how angry she must be about him lying.

And then he shut down the thought. Along that way laid pain he had long since walked away from. He was no longer just Obi-Wan, padawan of Qui-Gon. He was Obi-Wan, high General of the army of the Republic, council member and in charge of men who needed him.

He had to many responsibilities to forsake his duties.

As he thought it over, his collar slowly slipped down from where he had carefully ensured it would remain high.

The still deep purple bruise peeked out against the creme of his pale neck.

Anakin would need to be fully blind to ignore it.

“Obi-Wan!” He grabbed the older man by the shoulders “What happened to your neck?”

‘Oh no…oh no no no. Not in the middle of camp Anakin!’ Would nothing go right with this mission, not even its aftermath?!

“And your shoulder?” Anakin hissed, tugging the tunic to the side to get a good look at the bruises. They were lit up in a deep shade of purple, a sign of healing with the outer rims of it fading ever so slightly to a mottled sort of dark yellow. And in the middle…Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Are those BITES?”

The Jedi master finally wrenched himself away from the stunned knight, clearing his throat almost nervously and without the beard it was easy for Anakin to tell that the other was nervous. “Its nothing Anakin, it will fade. Now exuse me, I want to check on my things.” The copper haired man made his escape to his tent quickly.

Anakin watched him go, to stunned at the implications of bruising bites along the others neck and shoulder to really race after him to begin with.

“Oh no you don’t Obi-Wan! Why do you have claiming bites on your neck! Why does your neck look like its gotten mauled!?” He raced after the other.

()()()

General Skywalker had no tact.

Also he was upset.

The vods could understand that. He still had no tact.

“…Commander…” Boil started slowly.

“I know. I know what claiming bites are Boil. You don’t need to tell me what that implies.” Mentally Cody was going over the list of bounty hunters their General had been with. Embo had no teeth for those kinds of bite, Moralo was known to complain over squishy humans, the Parvan was not known for biting their bed mates, something about tentacles Cody and he wasn’t sure about the last alien. Thought Dooku was not a bounty hunter, he had been there. But he was human and would consider a bounty hunter ‘below’ his interest. So that left…

“Bane.” He grunted then ran his hand over his face. “Cad Bane left those on him. Its the only conclusion I can come to that makes sense. Our General wouldn’t have made time for whooping in the middle of the mission, so someone would have had to actively and aggressively pursue him instead. And he’s the only one I can think would leave marks like that.”

And wasn’t that just a round ringer.

“Aggressively…you don’t think he…went along with it just to not blow his cover did you?”

“He could have. He’s done more for duty then most. He’s already faked his death. What’s giving up…” Cody gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to think about their General underneath the Duros, didn’t want to think about how consensual it might have been.

Their General, alone and without backup with a bunch of bounty hunters that would kill him if they knew who he really was. And not to mention the Count himself. One wrong move and he’d have exposed himself.

“…I think I’ll be demanding a medical evaluation.” Helix stood from where he was, eyeing the General’s tent. “Once Skywalker is out of the way that is.”

“Give him another half hour.” Rex offered. “This…really got to him, General Kenobi being…well yeah.”

“Think he’ll carry a grudge?” Cody asked. He was angry too, but two Generals not getting along was not a good sign.

“Its…hard to say, I don’t think he’ll let it get between them while working though. He knows better.” Rex sighed then he blinked. “Then again, he could put it all aside in the light of these…claiming bites. Man is that how Duros kiss? Just bite through the skin?”

“Its not like they have lips.” Cody shrugged. “They got teeth and tongue though so that’s what they work with.”

“Yeah well, General Kenobi’s neck looked like it had been mauled by a fyrnock. Not pleasant looking at all. Give me a pair of plush lips any day.” Rex shrugged, glancing back at the tent. ‘Like the General has.’


	4. Keeping his secrets

Obi-Wan drew the collar up as high as he could, reluctantly following Helix through the camp towards where the medical tent had been set up. It had taken him hours to calm Anakin down and get him sent of.

Of course it might as well be that the blond just got tired of arguing.

The Jedi inwardly sighed.

He did adore Anakin, he loved him though it was sometimes difficult to put into words his former padawan could understand, but sometimes he really wished he could hit that man over the head with a mallet or something.

Not everything Obi-Wan did was something he enjoyed doing. Not everything he did was something people would approve of. Satine yelling at him over the holo was still fresh in mind and he hid a small winch at it.

He knew he had hurt a great many people with his actions, but what was one Jedi compared to the Republic and its Chancellor?

No. Obi-Wan had not had a choice and well be he had damaged his own personal relationships but sometimes…sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the better of all, not for the few.

And if that sacrifice had to be Obi-Wan’s?

Then so be it.

He sat on the examination bed Helix pointed to and watched him rummage through drawers. “I’m not certain this is necessary Helix.”

“With all due respect General, considering the state of your neck, I think it is. And in this instant, I have authority.” Helix offered blandly even as Obi-Wan covered his neck with a hand.

“…I am not sure that is…I mean…”

Helix gave a low grunt and took the Jedi’s other hand. His touch was firm but gentle though, taking a blood sample from the other. “General, I have to ask, if only to know how far my examination needs to go…was it consensual?”

Consensual?

Obi-Wan stared at the medic, eyes wide. Then he ran his hand over his face. “Are you honestly asking me that Helix?” He murmured quietly.

“You’re not the kind to engage in relationships while on a mission sir.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, resting his face in his hands. “Did I give explicit permission for Cad Bane to fuck me? No. Did I fight him of? No. Was there lube involved? Yes. Did I allow him to fuck me? Yes. Are those answers good enough for you Helix?”

“Yes sir. I’m still going to run an STD test and a blood scan for any alterations.”

“By all means, do.”

“…I have some cream that would reduce scarring sir, if you don’t want to carry those marks.”

“…Please give it to me.”

()()()

The bruise was fading.

Anakin tried not to stare at it even as Obi-Wan reached out and his collar shifted. It was always a visible reminder with Obi-Wan’s slowly growing hair and scruffy beard about what he had done, yet the fading yellow bruise and the scars were the thing that now turned Anakin’s stomach.

He hadn’t even been thinking to hard about them.

Not until he had heard Waxer and Boil discussing them.

Obi-Wan had sex.

Okay enough.

Obi-Wan had sex while on a mission.

Less okay, less okay because Anakin knew Obi-Wan.

He wasn’t a man to engage in such things when on a mission. He wasn’t the kind to let his own wants and desires stop him from completing his objective, stop him from doing his Force forsaken duty.

Obi-Wan was all duty. All sacrifice. Never his letting his own needs come first.

Anakin remembered missions with broken bones only discovered once they got back to the temple. He remembered Obi-Wan’s face full of fever even as he instructed Anakin in the salle. He remembered the man choking down minor bits of food if only to appease his worried padawan when the man was ill.

He remembered Obi-Wan sitting up with him during the night, shadows underneath his eyes as he held Anakin’s hand after visions the child didn’t know how to handle.

Always the one sacrificing. Always for others.

Obi-Wan who always gave of himself for others, would have let someone press him to a bed for the sake of a mission, for not blowing his own cover. ‘I’m going to lose him one day if this continues. I’m going to lose him for good and it won’t be him pretending to be dead.’ Anakin captured the others sleeve between his fingers, staring at it even as it drew Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Anakin?” Curiosity and worry laced the others voice.

“I just…I’m so happy you’re still with us Obi-Wan.” He offered quietly, meeting the others eyes while fingering the sleeve slowly.

Obi-Wan blinked at him then smiled softly at him, that wry soft smile reserved for Anakin and now also Ahsoka. Full of hidden warmth and fondness.

“Anakin, I-”

Whatever the other had been about to say was lost in a sudden report flashing across screens. Cad Bane and eight other prisoners had escaped the high security prison they had been contained in.


	5. Should have taken that guard

“I don’t need a guard Cody.” Obi-Wan sighed quietly, running his fingers through his hair in a little bit of frustration. “Its not like he’s going to show up right around the corner, he is a wanted man.” The Jedi rationalized.

“We’re cautious sir. You’d do well to do the same sir.” The commander offered.

“Cody, I’m only going to talk to a store owner about the tea brand they have. It was nice, I wanted to see if they could supply me with some more. Or do I need an armed guard even for that?” Cody hesitated and Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows high.

And the clone sighed and dropped his shoulders. “I’m sorry sir, it just…we worry.”

Obi-Wan softened and moved to him, taking him by the shoulders. “Cody, I’m just going to get tea. I’ll be right in that store over there, talking to the owner. No further. You can stay here and watch it if you want or pose someone to watch it from here if you need to.” A compromise.

Cody sighed again before smiling slightly. “Alright sir…just down to the store?”

“Just down to the store Cody. No snipers, no bombs, no Separatists, just the store and me asking the owner for more of that tea before we leave.” Obi-Wan chuckled warmly, patting the other on the shoulder pads.

And then he was off, quite aware that the commander was fully watching him go right to the store and step in.

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly, smiling to himself before moving to the counter. “Greetings.”

“Oh! Jedi, I wasn’t sure you’d be back.” The Zabrak beamed at him warmly. Selling always did put store clerks in good moods.

“I made some time, we’re shipping of again soon. I was wondering about the tea you gave the troops. Would it be possible to buy some more of that for myself?” He leaned hopefully on the counter.

“The tea…ah, the one that curled in the belly with heat? The spicy one?”

“Yes, that one.” Obi-Wan put on his best smile.

“Yes, yes, we grow that one in abundance. What would you prefer, a bag or a box. We got small, medium and large for size for both.”

Obi-Wan thought it over. “How much for a large box?”

“Forty eight credits.” Obi-Wan thought that over before nodding. “A good deal, I have that much for tea.” He chuckled at the way the others face lit up.

“Wait here good sir, I’ll be right back from the backroom.” He slipped of into the back and Obi-Wan leaned on the counter to wait, smiling slightly.

And then his senses pinged in as something moved behind him.

Yet he didn’t move as there was no danger warning, glancing at the hands falling on each side of him. ‘Blue…you got to be kidding me.’

“Kenobi.” A voice growled into his ear and Obi-Wan turned, staring into Cad’s red eyes. “…Bane. I owe my commander an apology. I told him I’d only encounter the store clerk and specified I wouldn’t encounter you.”

The Duro smirked at him, pinning the human to the counter as he pushed closer. “Tough on you.” He glanced at Obi-Wan’s neck and raised his brow. “The scars are fading…”

“You bit deep, my medic gave me scar reducing cream.” Obi-Wan tried not to flush at the memory of HOW he got them.

“Hmmph…you tricked me.”

“I did a job. Surely you as a bounty hunter understand that.”

“I don’t like it when people lie to me.” Bane bared his fangs at the Jedi. Then he smirked and shifted one hand to the others hip. “I did like a few other things though.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and pushed himself back against the counter, glancing at the other through his fringe. “You are aware how bad idea that is?” He muttered while Bane worked his fingers under the others tunic and rested his fingers on Obi-Wan’s hip, fingers stroking the skin almost possessively.

“You saved my life. I saved your life. I told you, you belong to me and visa verse.” The Duro grunted.

“Your loyalty belongs to the highest payer.” Obi-Wan offered in disapproval, settling his face into a stoic expression. “And that tends to be Hutts or CIS…or Dooku.” Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and the other snorted at him.

“High and mighty Jedi.”

“Exactly.” Obi-Wan pushed the others hand of him. “Exactly. Jedi. Republic. General of its army. I don’t know how you can look past the whole sending you to jail but even then, the fact remains true, Jedi.”

“War wont last forever.” The other shrugged but stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yet the truth remains. I am Jedi and I always will be.” Obi-Wan focused on the counter, tilting his face away. “You should leave. I’m giving you the curtys to leave because if Cody knew you were here, he would glue a guard to me everywhere.”

Bane snorted before reaching out, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair slowly. “…Huh…I did wonder if it would feel soft…” The Duro mused and Obi-Wan shivered a bit before turning when the store owner returned.

“I’m sorry for the delay Master Jedi! I had to search for the bo-are you alright sir?” The Zabrak blinked at him and Obi-Wan glanced behind him to find the space empty before turning back and smiling at him. “Yes, yes I’m find. Just in thoughts. Many things happening.”

The store owner nodded in sympathetic understanding.

‘What are you up to Bane…’ Obi-Wan thought as he paid for his tea.


	6. Don't kill him

“Careful you will need to be, the guide we got you loyalty is questionable, to the highest bidder he gives it.” Yoda warned him over the holo and Obi-Wan nodded in understanding before noting the smirk on Windu’s face.

Mace smirk widened when the other noticed Obi-Wan watching him. “Don’t let Skywalker kill him. Or your troopers. At least not until the end of the mission.”

“…What?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

Mace actually sniggered before turning away. “You heard me master Kenobi.”

Yoda kept a placid look on his face as the holo shut off, leaving Obi-Wan blinking at it. “…Who the hell did they get?” He mumbled in confusion. Someone his troopers and Anakin would want t-oh no…no way.

Obi-Wan turned sharply and moved out of the communication tent, trying not to let onto his sudden panic.

They couldn’t have gotten him, could they?

Why would he even work for the Republic!?

His agitation wasn’t hidden enough for Anakin not to notice and the blond meet him partway through the camp towards the landing pad. “Something wrong Obi-Wan?” He asked curiously, watching him closely.

He had been doing that since the Hardeen mess of a mission.

“The council has managed to find us a guide for the swamps here. He is to arrive soon. However their warning of him leaves me a bit…uncertain.” Obi-Wan offered, deciding to be honest.

‘Oh please don’t let it be who I think it is…’ He thought shakily.

“Why? Is something wrong with this guide?”

“Apparently his loyalty is to the highest bidder. Or so Yoda hinted at.” And Mace had hinted that no one in camp would be directly happy to see the person.

Anakin grimaced. “Sounds like a bounty hunter.”

“Yes…that’s…what I’m afraid of.” Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin blinked at him.

“Huh?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer and just settled, arms over his chest as they waited for the incoming ship with their guide. In that time Obi-Wan settled in, eyes half closed as he started a conscious meditation stance to ensure he would be calm.

He was going to need that calm.

Oh boy he hoped Cody didn’t just blast the hunters head open.

Low and behold, Obi-Wan hunch proved correct.

Down the ship ramp, Cad Bane came prowling, smirking at Obi-Wan with his wide brimmed hat and a rather new looking fancy duster coat. Obi-Wan kind of hated himself for marveling at how good the duster looked on the other and how much the burgundy vest beneath it suited Cad.

“Bane?!” Anakin snapped, jerking from where he had been leaning against one of the massive shrubs of the planet that almost looked like trees.

“Hello to you too Jedi.” He snorted but didn’t stop to glare at Anakin, instead moving until he was in front of Obi-Wan, peering down at him with a small smirk. “Kenobi.”

“Bane.” Obi-Wan greeted in turn. “You’re our guide then.”

“Lived here for about a year. Know the swamps pretty well.” He twisted the toothpick in his mouth and leered at Obi-Wan. “Gonna be working nice and close. With you boys.”

Oh Force…

“That’s…great.” Obi-Wan forced a smile.


	7. Bad form to threaten a ally

“I’d prefer it if you stopped doing that.” Obi-Wan offered tightly, moving to the spindly table he was using as a desk and ignoring the man sitting on his bed. “Or you might end up getting shot by someone in camp for sneaking into my tent.”

“You all still need me, my ass is safe until then.” Bane smirked at him, watching Obi-Wan sit down and remove his boots. “Though Skywalker looks like he wants to ram me through with his lightsaber, more worried about him then the clones.”

“He has…anger issues.” Obi-Wan reached into his belt and pulled out a small jar of bacta, carefully rubbing some of the content into the blisters on his feet. Wet feet, newish boots and long march had made for the ideal condition for him to develop blisters.

“Swamp bad for your feeties?” Bane drawled.

“The boots are of a newer pair.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Jedi are mortals just like anyone else.” He cleaned of his hands on a small rag and turned back to the table to grab the datapad he was sure Cody dropped by earlier with the troops supplies.

He ignored the creaking of the bed and frowned down at the list. By this ration, they’d run out of ration bars surprisingly before they reached target.

That wouldn’t do and Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, wondering if anything in the swamps were safe for human consumption. Or he was thinking of that until hands teased his hair.

“Ba-”

“I can hear your brain working Jedi. Its not good to be always on edge twenty four seven.” The Duro murmured while running his fingers through the others hair with a steady touch, trying to figure out how to touch the other.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan felt himself relax. “I am a war general.” He murmured.

“You said it, you’re only mortals.” Bane let his fingers slide down the nape and then settled on the scars from his claiming bite. “You should take breaks.” He felt the heartbeat beneath his touch, frowning a bit. “You’re going to end up killing yourself by overworking yourself.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Obi-Wan actually chuckled at the announcement then made a surprised noise when Bane dug his fingers into his neck.

“Its not funny Jedi.”

“I thought saving your life and you saving my life would mean any debt between us was over.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Usually, yes.” Cad pointedly pressed his fingertip against the scar.

“…You’re not mated to me are you? I didn’t think Duros did that.” Obi-Wan tilted his head to look up at him finally, frowning heavily and Bane snorted.

“Not mated no, but you are mine now. Because I decided so.”

“No.” Obi-Wan frowned then sighed happily when the fingers went back to his hair.

“No?” Cad chuckled.

“Yes…I mean no, I mean…Force.” Obi-Wan groaned, dropping a bit forward to rub his face with his hands. “This is never going to work. Your damn loyalty belongs to highest bidder. Mine will always be to the Republic and the Jedi Order.”

“I could…limit the work I took.”

Obi-Wan’s head jerked up to stare at Cad, the Duro raising his brows at him.

“…I’ll believe it when I see it.” Obi-Wan offered quietly and Cad nodded, smirking a bit.

“And if I manage it?”

“I…guess…we could…see about it?” Obi-Wan hesitated.

“Good.” Cad gave the neck scar a little caress then stepped back. “You should sleep. Its a long march through the swamp tomorrow to get to the next safe point.” He headed out of the tent even as he heard the Jedi stand up and move to get ready for sleep.

Bane stepped out and almost crashed into the other Jedi’s chest, giving a smirk up at the man when he did. “Skywalker.” The Duro drawled.

The blond was almost vibrating in place, glancing between the tent and Bane, lips pulled taunt. “Do that one more time and I will-”

“What?” The bounty hunter chuckled and stepped around the Jedi. “I’m helping you all after all, bad form to threaten an ally.”

“You are NOT an ally.”

Bane smirked to himself as he walked away from the Jedi, amused despite himself as he rubbed his fingers together, the sensation of Obi-Wan’s hair still against them.


	8. Terrible life choices

“You cold?” Cad questioned, peering out from their shelter to make sure no one had followed them before he glanced back at the Jedi Master curled up against the tree.

“No more then you must be.”

“Reptilian. I can handle the cold here.” Cad snorted before crawling over to Obi-Wan and settling against him, wrapping an arm around the copper haired man.

He half expected Obi-Wan to push away but after a few moments the Jedi curled against his side, arms wrapped around himself. “We were lucky to find shelter, I wonder why the branches decided to curl out like that.” He mused, looking up tiredly at how the branches brushed against the boulder that made up their shelter.

“Does it matter? What matters is that we get back to the rest of your group when the storm settles. And avoid those stupid bots.” Cad grunted, feeling a fine tremble go through the human beside him despite Obi-Wan pretending not to.

“What I wouldn’t give for a fire right now…or a Corellian shot of brandy.” Obi-Wan sighed.

Cad grunted before quite firmly shifting and tugging the human until he was sitting between Cad’s legs with his back to his chest. He then tugged his coat of and wrapped it around the both of them as the only makeshift blanket they had.

“…Oh, thank you.”

“You’re karking freezing Kenobi.” Cad growled at him.

“I get cold easily.” Obi-Wan confessed, chuckling. “Not like Anakin though, he could never shake off his desert child upbringing but still, get me wet and I get cold like an icicle.”

The Duro snorted at that before the two settled quietly, the bounty hunter resting his chin on the others shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around the Jedi. “You know, if lightening starts coming down, I hope it hits a few clankers.” Obi-Wan offered easily as thunder rolled overhead, lightly caressing Cad’s knee with his fingertips.

That got a grunt of agreement.

Slowly the body in his arms started to go lax with the head tipping back against Cad’s shoulder, the Jedi falling asleep against him and made the bounty hunter wonder just how much sleep the other really did get if he fell asleep with thunder rolling.

It was odd. Cad had seen ‘Rako Hardeen’ sleep. But this was different. The others face had that beard that hid so some of his features yet asleep Obi-Wan looked younger, his chest rising and falling slowly with his head tipped back against Cad’s shoulder which exposed most of his throat.

It was sickeningly trusting.

It made the bounty hunter tighten his arms around the Jedi.

Being this trusting in a war was a terrible life choice, honestly.


	9. What he enjoys

Obi-Wan Kenobi will flirt with anything on two or even four legs…or tentacles. This is something all his enemies and friends knows, its a way to de-stress from the environment and put people of their guards if he’s trying to startle them in a fight.

He didn’t do that as Hardeen, yet he somehow ended up being bedded by a Duros.

He could have said no. He would most likely have walked away from that incident with more dignity had he but…

But…

Obi-Wan found Bane…intriguing.

If he had been a bounty hunter for real…well a bit of selfishness was nice now and then. But as a Jedi he couldn’t afford that, he was part of a sanctioned order and his duty was justice and peace.

That didn’t mean he didn’t envy Bane the freedom he had.

And admire his dry wit. The ruthless tactician behind the red eyes.

There was an engaging mind behind the bounty hunters eyes who knew how to plan and how to be quiet. A dangerous predator who didn’t need the Force to bolster him and fight and go toe to toe with even Jedi or sith.

That intrigued him.

He knew he had a thing for dangerous people but this was starting to get a bit ridiculous he thought as he leaned against Cad’s side as the Duro put on his boots. “If Anakin were to disc-”

“Best not leave any marks then.” Cad drawled then smirked at him as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“You like biting.” Obi-Wan grunted as he rubbed his shoulder gingerly, feeling fresh hickies.

“You like being bit.” The other leered then reached out and ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, the touch slow and gentle in contrast to his voice and expression. That was another thing Obi-Wan could appreciate, the others willingness to learn what felt good and what Obi-Wan enjoyed.

It was nice not to have to be in charge for once.

“…You could stay the night.” Obi-Wan shifted a bit, opening his eyes as the Duro raised his brows.

“Not sure that’s smart in the middle of camp. Seriously, someones going to shot me for that.”

“They can’t.” Obi-Wan snorted then sighed. “But I get being wary, they’re…um…”

“Protective?” Cad smirked. “I wonder why.”

“…Shut up, I can protect myself.”

“Uhu.” Cad pointedly pressed on Obi-Wan’s thigh, the human hissing quietly in pain.

“That doesn’t count.”

“You got thrown around and then almost blown up by a droid in a tank.” Cad snorted. “It counts, believe me reckless Jedi.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head at that, leaning against the other again as he finished up his boots. This was his worst idea ever but…he enjoyed Cad’s company and wit.


	10. Tickles

Frozen outside the tent, Anakin stared at it in disbelief. He couldn’t just have…no…not Obi-Wan?

There was that little laugh again. “Cad damn it, stop that, it tickles.” Anakin’s eye twitched as he listened to the sounds. “Not my fault you’re ticklish. Are all humans this ticklish?”

“No. But I a-eeep! Cad!” There was another smattering of laugh and a soft whisper.

“Alright, alright. I don’t need to get shot if someone came to check on you and the noises.” They went quiet before Obi-Wan gave a low sigh.

“That feels really nice…”

“You’re way to stressed. You’re tense in knots all over even now.” The Duro grumbled, he actually sounded worried and Anakin hesitated, hand still reaching towards the tent flap before falling down against his side.

“…I got a lot of worries. You know that.”

“Yeah yeah, General of the army and all. You should relocate some of those duties. One person can only do so much.” The bounty hunter grumbled what sounded like an old argument between the two. “And talk to Skywalker, honestly, that man causes you grey hairs and I’ve come to learn that you aren’t suppose to start going grey yet.”

“Anakin is…”

“Look, you could just tell him you know about Amidala. I mean honestly, all of Coruscant knows about those two, its the worst kept secret in the Republic.”

“Don’t say that. Anakin thinks he’s being stealthy.” Obi-Wan huffed a small laugh then he sighed. “I worry about him…he’s…lately it feels as if he’s slipping from my grasp. Like I can’t…do enough or spend enough time with him.”

“He’s a damn adult. He should be able to take contact with you and not think about his own ass all the time.”

“You’re so crude.”

“You like that about me.”

Anakin blinked, staring at the tent flaps with wide eyes.

“…Sometimes I worry that he doesn’t understand that I have duties I can’t…share with him. That I have responsibilities as a council member. I know the whole…Hardeen affair hurt him. But…I didn’t know what to do. His friend was in danger, from you of all beings and Dooku and I just…” Obi-Wan sounded so tired. “And if he learned what I was doing right now…”

“Hey. You’re allowed to have fun and find some happiness you know.” Bane sounded serious.

“Not sure Anakin would count you on the list of those I found happiness with honestly. I think he’d prefer I went with Satine Kryz if I did something like this.”

“Would you prefer that too?”

“…If I were to be with Satine, I must leave the Jedi order. Not only is she Mandalorian, but she’s a ruling body. Politically I couldn’t…remain a Jedi and unaffiliated in the eyes of a negotiation.”

“You still love her?” Bane didn’t sound angry or jealous, just kind of interested.

“…My master used to say I loved with my entire heart when I first loved. He wasn’t wrong. I think some part of me will always love her. I would have left the order for her.”

“And me?”

“You? I’d leave for you too but…you don’t have a ruling body I don’t know about do you?”

“Only in my pants.”

“Cad!” There was a hiss and then some low sniggers. “Honestly though, I can stay with you because you’re not…you’re not connected to any position of power. I couldn’t sway anything in your favor.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. You could sway my favor.”

“Hey…”

“But not tonight. You’re exhausted and you should go to bed. I’ll head back to my tent. We should reach the final border tomorrow.”

“And then you go?”

“Then I go. Don’t worry, I’ll find ways to meet up.”

“…I don’t like sneaking around, it feels so…”

“You wanna confess to Skywalker you’re meeting up with me?”

There was a low sigh at that, a tired one. “You…have a point. I’ll see if I can’t…ease him into the idea of me seeing someone.”

“Yeah no he’s not going to handle the who that someone is.”

“I have to try. Its all I have left some days.”

Anakin backpedaled as Bane shifted inside the tent and seemed to get up. He quickly hid around a tent and watched the Duro leave Obi-Wan’s tent, giving a glance around before he scurried of to his own tent.

‘…Obi-Wan is actually seeing Bane. He’s close to dating him as he could be. And he’s worried about my reaction.’ On some level Anakin wanted to go shake some sense into Obi-Wan. On the other…on the other he felt horribly guilty. Obi-Wan would stop if Anakin told him to, if Anakin appealed to Obi-Wan’s sense of duty.

But Obi-Wan knew about Padme, perhaps not the marriage part, but knew they were together. Oh Anakin had a lot to think about.


	11. Of course they know

“You’re heavy.” Cad grunted, kicking the door shut closed behind himself as he carried the other towards the bed, smirking at the feel of plush lips against his neck. “Are you getting fat on rations?”

“Shut up Bane, that’s not funny.” Obi-Wan grumbled, biting down on the Duro’s neck as punishment before soothing the ache with his tongue as Cad growled.

“I don’t even want to know how you got away from your men, do I?”

“No, not important, they won’t go looking for me for at least four hours.”

“Four hours to play with you, huh?” Cad leered as he dropped his knees on the bed and then pinning the other to the surface. “Four yours to play and make you moan and relax~?” He teased as he unwrapped the others arms from his shoulders, pinning them to the sheets. He gave Obi-Wan’s wrists a warning squeeze. “Can you be a good Jedi for me?” He leered.

“Good?” Obi-Wan squirmed a bit.

“Good, follow orders like the good Jedi you are. Keep your hands to the sheets, or I can tie you to the headboard?” There was a quick flash, a dilatation of the pupils that told Cad that the idea intrigued Obi-Wan. Hmm, a thought for another time.

“I can be good.” Obi-Wan breathed out, clenching one hand around his wrist while pressing both hands back into the sheets as he stared up at him, hands out of the way, trusting, willing and helpless.

Damn did that do things to Cad’s libido.

He grunted a bit and ran his hands over Obi-Wan’s chest, quickly undoing the mans tunic. Thank stars the other had forgone his armor, it was easier to get the belts undone and spread the tunics to the side.

Warm and now familiar sculpted muscles came to sight and Cad smiled a bit as he ran his fingers over them, feeling the chest hair shift beneath his touch as that same pink flush rose to the surface as usual.

Pink nipples pebbled beneath his touch as Obi-Wan chest rose and fell with sharp breaths. Shifting downwards between spread legs, the Duro made short work with the leather boots before throwing them over the side of the bed and going for the leggings, inching them down the others hips. “Lift your hips.” He grunted, smiling when his command was obeyed instantly and he could throw away the leggings and underthings too. “You do like following orders, don’t you.” He chuckled, not allowing Obi-Wan to respond as his fingers wrapped around the awakening erection.

Slow, steady pressure and strokes bought it to full hardness, a bead of moisture appearing in the slit that the bounty hunter bent to lick lightly away as he brought the lube tube from his belt, knowing Obi-Wan wouldn’t notice it as the Jedi pressed the back of his head into the sheets and dug his nails into his wrist. “Oh…”

And then he yelped in surprise as a finger made its way between his ass cheeks, sliding deeply with ease that made Cad’s eyebrows raise. “Oh?”

Obi-Wan’s face burned with embarrassment. “I’m not celibate!” He hissed, biting his lips a bit at the sensation. “I got a hand for Force sake…”

Chuckling a bit, Cad pressed in a secondary finger. “You played with yourself, did you think about me when you did?” He leered as Obi-Wan moaned, legs spreading in a futile attempt to get the others fingers deeper. “Answer me Obi-Wan~”

“Force blast it, yes!” Obi-Wan groaned and hid his face against his upper arm, shaking a bit as the fingers brushed against his prostate, a brief teasing touch.

“In your tent, all alone?” Cad smirked.

“Y-Yes…” Obi-Wan’s husky voice hitched and he squirmed a bit, not moving his hands of the sheets.

“Biting in all those noises you tend to make I imagine.” Cad chuckled and gave a deep thrust with his fingers, grunting when Obi-Wan’s hips rose of the bed with a loud moan. “Stars you’re so sensitive.” He mumbled, he never could stop marveling at just how responsive the other was. His eyes light up at an idea. “I wonder how long I could tease you like this…” He growled, watching Obi-Wan press his face into his own arm a bit harder. “Warn me if it gets to much.” Cad murmured and then set to work.

Underneath his ministration the Jedi cried out and moaned, sounding absolutely wrecked as the sounds of slick flesh and Cad’s encouraging murmurs filled the air. He would never get enough of this, enough of seeing how the famed Negotiator fell apart to his touch, enough of seeing how this Jedi trusted him.

It made an odd emotions spark in his chest and he shifted closer, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hip with his free hand even as he drew fresh moans and sighs of pleasure from him.

He’d never let anyone else see this. Never let anyone else take this from Obi-Wan…never betray this Jedi’s trust.

“Cad!”

()()()

A cloaked shape watched the Jedi leave the hotel, giving a low sigh of relief before they commed camp. “Commander, he’s on his way. No, he looks happy, content even I’d say. I think he took chance to shower before he left the room. Yes sir, I’ll return too. Fifteen minutes sir.”


	12. Kriff the council

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin threw the tent flap to the side as he marched into the room, Ahsoka and Cody on his tail as he did. The man in question lifted his head from the rather large pillow either Kix or Helix had stuffed behind his back and weakly waved a bandaged hand at them.

“Hello.” He smiled.

“Hello?” Anakin questioned incredulously as he moved to the bedside.

“Yes well, I don’t really know what else to say at the moment. My mind is kind of blissfully empty.” Obi-Wan offered cheerfully.

Cody looked at the closest medic. “How much drugs did you two give him?”

“Enough so that he’s resting. I’m not even sorry. He’s escaped the medic tent before.” Kix huffed as he was dealing with a cut on Boil’s face, the man grumbling under the touch.

“I see.”

Anakin shook his head and sat down on Obi-Wan’s bedside as the older Jedi let his head fall back again against the large pillow behind him, staring at the ceiling with a small smile. It made the blond give a small laugh. “Well, at least you’re in a good mood.”

“I’m in a fantastic mood.” The redhead basically chirped and Ahsoka covered her mouth to hide her smile behind her master’s shoulder as they watched him.

“I’m higher then Qui-Gon in a spice den, not in pain and regularly getting buggered.”

Eyes bugged out at the easy confession.

“…Hmm, there’s no chance that you’d all forget about that last part is there?” Obi-Wan lifted his head up, brows slightly furrowed. “Because I really shouldn’t be admitting that.”

Anakin looked at his young apprentice and gently gestured for her to head out. “Okay Snips, the adult need to take adult conversation and I’d rather you not hear it.”

“Sky-”

“Please Ahsoka.” Anakin looked up at the scarred clone behind her who nodded and rested a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“Come on Commander, the generals need a serious conversation.”

“I don’t see how they’re going to manage that with Master Obi-Wan high…” She still followed out and Anakin sent Kix and Helix grateful look when they skillfully vacated the immediate vicinity.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan started warily.

“Hey, easy Obi-Wan.” The younger knight quickly took the others hands, not squeezing them to avoid aggravating the injuries. “I know, I know okay?”

“You…do?” Obi-Wan looked confused, vulnerable almost.

“Yeah I…well I kind of almost walked in on you two.” Anakin winced at the mental image he was provided and rubbed the hands between his carefully. “Now I’m not going to say I get it, because really, its Bane.” He caught Obi-Wan’s eyes to make sure the other understood. “But, he makes you happy. That’s something that’s in short supply these last few years. That part I can get.”

“…I know about Padme. I’ve known since the beginning.” Obi-Wan whispered. “I know she makes you happy and that’s good. I’m scared of losing you though.” His drugged loosened tongue let out the secrets he’d been keeping. “And I’m so sorry about all the secrets I’m keeping but I can’t tell you everything. I got a duty as a council member and I can’t quite balance what I can tell you an-”

“Hey, hey, its alright Obi-Wan, its alright.” Anakin shifted closer and wrapped his old mentor in a warm hug, rubbing his back while mentally trying to figure out when the world went sideways.

But in a good way this time.

He was holding Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew about Padme and wasn’t angry, just worried. Obi-Wan WANTED to tell him things but as an order and council member he had to separate work and personal. “Its alright Obi-Wan. I got you.” He rested his head in slightly greasy copper strands.

“And Cad does make me happy…he…I don’t…Anakin I’m so confused about what I’m suppose to do…” Obi-Wan whispered against the younger mans shoulder.

“Do? You get up in the morning and be Obi-Wan Kenobi. And then you let him make you happy in the nights. That’s what you do.” Anakin murmured into the others hair. “Because honestly, right now we should hold onto what happiness we have.”

“…Is that…okay?”

“According to the Council? No. But Obi-Wan, the codes have changed a lot throughout the years. Perhaps its time for another change.” Anakin whispered.

“…Perhaps.” Obi-Wan agreed quietly against him and Anakin’s heart could have soared because Obi-Wan wasn’t calling him heretical.

“Perhaps.” He repeated and continued holding the older man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teach Me to Fly Before I Fall Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308506) by [Clonewarstrash (Dysgrammatophobia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysgrammatophobia/pseuds/Clonewarstrash)




End file.
